


"Prepare the funeral"

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Orochi has a cold, Orochi is a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Kagerou has to deal with her sick girlfriend.





	"Prepare the funeral"

„Kagerou, you need to prepare the funeral.“

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Years of training as a ninja had not prepare her for this moment. “You are not dying.”

“Yes, I …” Orochi coughed, not without dramatic gestures that no dying person was capable of. “Don’t you see? The sickness had taken me and there is no turning back.”

“Orochi.” Carefully, she took her girlfriends hand. “You have a cold. There’s nothing deadly about that.”

“I feel so miserable!” Her girlfriend sank back onto the futon, covering her eyes with her free hand. 

“The only thing that’s about to kill you is my knife if you don’t stop being a drama queen.”

That seemed to work. Orochi blinked at her, gasped and let out no further complaint. Kagerou wondered how an experienced mage could be bested by a simple illness but that was life. It held surprises every day. 

“Now, will you listen to me?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” She got a little closer, using her own free hand to cup Orochi’s face. “I’m going to make to you soup and you are not going to pretend you are dying.”

“But …”

“Orochi.”

“Fine. I will keep my suffering to myself.”

Kagerou sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why I chose you.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m actually offering to make you food. I will also see that I get you medicine. Stay where you are, please?”

Orochi nodded, pulling the blanket up to her chin. That was something. Kagerou placed a kiss on her forehead and left. She couldn’t believe she was doing this – but then again, no relationship had ever worked as well as this one. She was not going to throw that away, even if it meant dealing with the drama.


End file.
